Angy
by Jordane P
Summary: TomxBill, Lemon, Twincest, Tom dominé. Traduction d'un os demandée par une de mes lectrices.


**Angy.**

Tom gémit, se sentant secoué pendant son sommeil brumeux, serrant ses poings sur le matériau souple de ses draps. Inconsciemment, il fronça les sourcils et aspira sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant doucement. Une ombre surgit sur lui, sombre et aussi mince qu'elle murmura dans le creux de son oreille.

« Tomi. Tomi. » Dit l'ombre, répétant son nom encore et encore, créant un apaisant mantra.

Tom essaya de rouler, tenta d'échapper à la gueule de la réalité et de retomber dans un sommeil profond et tranquille, mais l'ombre semblait ne rien vouloir de ça. Il se colla à lui comme la sève d'un arbre par une chaude journée, refusant de le laisser en paix. L'ombre était osseuse, avec des angles vifs creusés douloureusement dans des zones sensibles. Mais l'ombre était aussi chaude et lui laissait de délicieuses sensations sur tout le cou d'un souffle torride et d'une langue humide. Tom gémit de nouveau, mais ouvrit complètement les yeux.

« Bill, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix feutrée par l'air matinal.

« Je te réveille. » Répondit Bill, l'ombre, les lèvres encore attachées à la chair chaude de son cou.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Tom à nouveau. Il tenta de passer sous son frère, mais Bill le tenait un peu trop étroitement pour qu'il puisse bouger à sa guise.

Bill ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tom pouvait entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge juste à côté de sa tête, et les ronflements constants des autres membres du groupe à travers le couloir étroit.

« Parce que je suis excité et que je veux te baiser. » Gémit Bill directement dans l'oreille de son frère.

Sa voix vibrait dans sa poitrine et Tom pouvait en sentir le résonnement dans la sienne. La voix de Bill semblait si profonde et sérieuse, il lui envoya des frissons des côtes jusqu'à l'aine.

« Bill, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas. C'est trop risqué dans le bus. » Murmura Tom, tentant de pousser son ombre jumelle plus loin.

Bill gronda pratiquement contre lui, lui épinglant solidement les épaules dans le matelas. Tom se sentait vulnérable; il détestait ça.

« Allez Tomi. S'il te plait ? Je vais exploser si je ne peux pas être en toi. » Plaida Bill, mouvant tout son corps contre le bas ventre de Tom.

Tom grimaça lorsque les boulons du plaisir traversèrent son système, alimentant sa libido en pleine croissance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas avoir de relations sexuelles; il en avait eu, beaucoup même. Il voulait sentir la passion de Bill l'engloutir comme une flamme sauvage et se sentir être au dessus de tout. Mais il savait que s'ils étaient surpris ce serait fini et jamais il ne pourrait laisser ça se produire. Ils avaient déjà eu trop d'appels à proximité au cours des derniers mois. Il savait que Bill était conscient de ce fait aussi, mais il n'était pas comme Tom. Il se laissait emporter, parfois.

« Non Bill. Pas dans le bus. Attends, OK ? » Dit Tom, ayant finalement réussit à pousser Bill plus loin.

Bill se renfrogna aussi vite que s'il avait été mordu par un serpent.

« Très bien. Va te faire foutre. » Conclut-il. Puis il partit si vite qu'il était arrivé.

Tom soupira, ayant de la frustration à dégager, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse vraiment faire. « Je suis désolé Bill, mais tu le sais… » Pensa-t-il, prenant de grandes respirations, tentant de se rendormir du mieux qu'il le put.

Bill claqua la porte si fort qu'il aurait juré pouvoir entendre un écho rebondir contre les murs, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que Tom était justement contre ce mur et c'était tout. Dans son étreinte vorace, Bill se pencha sur son corps, l'écrasant contre le mur comme il verrouilla immédiatement sa bouche sur son cou découvert. Tom gémit, cognant ses hanches contre Bill, qui feint au sol en guise de réponse.

« Oh, Bill. » Dit-il, haletant. Ses orteils se crispaient dans ses chaussures, et son pantalon était de plus en plus inconfortable autour de ses hanches.

« Tu me veux ? » Demanda Bill d'une voix anormalement sombre et rauque.

« Oui. Mon Dieu, oui. » Sa voix se cassa presqu'au dessus du chuchotement.

« Dis-le. » Lui commanda Bill, se reculant juste assez pour regarder Tom intensément dans la profondeur de ses yeux noisette.

« Je te veux. Je veux que tu me baises. » Grogna-t-il de sa voix vibrante de profondeur dans les cavités de sa poitrine.

Bill sourit et, sans un mot, claqua sa bouche contre son frère, ressentant le métal froid du piercing de Tom contre sa peau. Désespérément, il arracha la casquette de son frère ainsi que son bandana, déliant le nœud durant le processus. Bill adorait lorsque les longues dreads blondes de son frère lui retombaient sur le torse, lui renvoyant l'image d'un Dieu grec éthérée.

Les mains fortes de Tom saisirent les fines hanches de son frère, les broyant durement contre son aine, à peine capable de sentir sa dureté à travers leurs couches de vêtements. Il avait besoin de sentir la peau chaude de Bill fondre contre la sienne si désespérément qu'il sentait une douleur dans son estomac. Tom s'acharna sur la boucle de ceinture de Bill et la fermeture éclair de son jean comme si sa vie en dépendait. Presque immédiatement, Bill bondit hors de son jean et se jeta sur Tom pour le débarrasser de sa tente – qui lui servait de vêtements.

Quelque part au loin, il entendit sa sonnerie de téléphone, les bips et les tons de 'Under Pressure' devenir de plus en plus forts.

« Fuck ! » Tom siffla au moment où Bill engloutit littéralement sa bite entière d'un mouvement rapide. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le mur, laissant des rayures vierges de peinture blanche. Dans le fond de son esprit, il avait noté que le téléphone de Bill avait cessé de sonner, puis Bill dévia sa langue vers son gland et il oublia tout à propos du téléphone.

Les genoux de Tom tombèrent faibles, ses cuisses tremblaient à force de l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol tandis que Bill le travaillait comme un pro.

« Bill merde, s-stop. » Bégaya Tom en tapant sur son épaule.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, se redressant pour se tenir au niveau de Tom.

« Non, je veux venir avec toi à l'intérieur de moi. » Répondit-il en caressant Bill à travers le mince tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Bill gémit, poussant contre la main de son frère. Au loin, 'Under Pressure' commença à jouer de nouveau.

« Merde ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » À contrecœur, Bill se rendit jusqu'à son téléphone cellulaire. Il le ramassa en regardant l'écran comme si elle lui avait crié dessus, puis décrocha.

« Ouais. » Il semblait irrité, mais seulement parce que Tom pouvait voir la mine renfrognée sur son visage. « Es-tu sérieux ? Non, je suis juste vraiment fatigué de leur parler. Ouais, je comprends. »

Tom se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il semblait exaspéré et sur le point d'assassiner les autres membres du groupe.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne peux pas – non, je – dis-leur de laisser faire ! Bien, quoi qu'il en soit. J'ai dis bien ! On est en bas dans dix minutes. DIX ! » Bill criait, gémissait lorsqu'il raccrocha le téléphone, faisant brutalement disparaitre la voix de Jost. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de voir son chat se faire tuer devant lui par quelqu'un qui s'en moquait éperdument.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Tom avait presque peur de demander.

« Nous avons un putain d'entretien que ce connard de Jost à oublié de nous mentionner. » Lâcha-t-il, mordant l'air de sa colère.

Tom se sentit comme s'il pouvait pleurer et il jura, enfonçant son poing dans le matelas.

« Eh bien, j'espère que ça ne prendra pas de temps parce que je vais causer la fin du band en te baisant devant tout le monde. » Grogna-t-il, commençant à chercher sa casquette. Bill se mit à rire.

« Qui baise qui, ici ? » Dit Bill, frappant l'épaule de son jumeau.

« Moi. » Tom sourit.

« Hm hm, c'est sûr. »

Tom devait l'admettre, la jeune journaliste était cette fois-ci plutôt agréable à regarder. Surtout lorsqu'elle passait ses jambes lisses de l'une à l'autre pour les croiser, il obtenu un léger aperçu de ses sombres sous-vêtements sous sa courte jupe. Essayait-elle de le tuer ? Son corps était toujours en feu à cause de tout à l'heure et il ne lui en aurait fallut peu afin qu'il ne soit dur à nouveau. Il en était toujours à mi-chemin, de toute façon. À ses côtés, Bill se déplaça à nouveau, frottant sa jambe contre la sienne, lui réchauffant un peu plus les veines. Tom toussa, se déplaçant un peu, tirant sur son jean.

« Alors les gars, combien de fois avez-vous… vous savez, joué sous les couvertures ? » Demanda l'intervieweuse en regardant Tom comme s'il était une sorte de dessert.

Tom et Georg sourirent à l'unisson, mais ce fut Georg qui parla le premier.

« Eh bien, dernièrement je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vraiment prendre du recul et profiter de toutes les belles femmes qui attendent à l'extérieur de nos chambres d'hôtel. » Dit-il, ses yeux pétillants à la simple évocation du mot « femme. »

« C'est parce qu'elles attendent toutes à l'extérieur pour moi » intervint Tom. « Je ne sais pas pour les autres gars, mais je m'assure de trouver le temps pour les recevoir sur une base régulière, même si c'est seulement pour une courte période. »

Bill fixait ses mains, l'écoutant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La fille rigola et croisa ses jambes à nouveau. Tom essaya de ne pas porter attention à sa jupe qui venait de rouler un peu vers le haut.

« Eh bien, c'est super. » Dit-elle en regardant son bloc-notes pour une autre question. « Maintenant nous savons que vous êtes tout un tas de beaux garçons hétéros, mais beaucoup de personnes expérimentent lorsqu'ils sont jeunes. Avez-vous déjà expérimenté quelque chose, étant plus jeunes ? »

Tout le monde se tût un instant, pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à une question de ce genre. Bill semblait nerveux. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, parce qu'il l'avait fait et c'était inutile de nourrir la rumeur incessante à propos de son homosexualité. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Tom parla soudainement.

« Je pense que tout le monde le fait en grandissant, et essayer de comprendre qui ont est en tant qu'individu. C'est quelque chose de naturel à faire. Je dois admettre que j'ai expérimenté un peu avec un de mes amis. »

Bill le fixa comme s'il lui avait volé les mots de la bouche puis il sourit, se retourna vers l'intervieweuse, et hocha la tête. Elle comprit et lui rendit son sourire, les regardant d'un air satisfait.

« Et vous deux ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'adressant aux G's.

Georg secoua la tête, et Gustav rougit légèrement.

« Une fois seulement, et je peux difficilement m'en souvenir. » Déclara Gustav en grattant son genou.

« Georg n'a jamais eu à expérimenter. Il sait depuis le début qu'il aime les angulaires, les courbes viriles. » Plaisanta Tom, enfonçant ses coudes dans les côtes de Georg. Il roula des yeux, riant avec Tom.

L'intervieweuse sourit, cachant son amusement et replia son bloc-notes.

« Eh bien, voilà qui conclut l'entrevue. Merci de m'avoir rencontrée, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous. » Dit-elle en se penchant vers l'avant pour serrer la main de chacun. Bill la remercia en retour, tentant d'ignorer le regard affamé qu'elle échangea avec son frère en lui serrant la main.

« Tu voulais te la faire, admets-le. » Dit Bill en forçant un peu sa voix, assit sur le lit d'hôtel, les bras croisés contre la poitrine.

« Bien sûr Bill, elle me suppliait pratiquement de le faire. Tu as vu la façon dont elle ne cessait de me fixer ? » Tom gémit, rampant sur le lit à côté de son jumeau.

Bill le poussa, ses yeux brillants derrière les reflets. Tom savait qu'il faisait semblait d'être fâché contre lui, mais ce jeu les conduisait toujours à plus de plaisir, et il avait désespérément besoin de plus de plaisir ou comme l'intervieweuse avait dit : jouer sous les couvertures. Tom sourit, effleurant son piercing du bout de la langue. Les yeux de Bill flashèrent vers elle, son regard devenant presque bestial avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux à nouveau.

« Allez Billy… elle était chaude. Tu sais qu'elle l'était. » Dit Tom d'un ton enjoué, rampant sur le lit, agrippant la cuisse de Bill.

Bill ne bougea pas, mais du coin de l'œil, il vit la main de son frère voyager vers le haut de sa cuisse pour masser le muscle juste à côté de son aine. Bill soupira, incapable de tenir sa carapace et tomba sur le dos, tirant Tom sur lui, le fixant de son regard intense. Tom sourit, se pencha pour effleurer à peine ses lèvres sur ses homologues. Bill pouvait à peine se contenir et commençait à vibrer sous lui, son souffle fantôme sur son visage comme une brise tiède.

« Pas vrai Bill ? » Chuchota Tom.

« Ouais. Elle l'était. » Accorda Bill, retournant soudainement Tom sous lui, sa bouche attaquant grossièrement ses lèvres.

Tom riposta, mordillant et tirant sur ses lèvres alors que leurs baisers devenaient difficiles et presque dépendant. Il était déjà complètement dur à nouveau et son cerveau était très animé. Il avait besoin de Bill en lui, il le voulait maintenant. Ils s'étaient suffisamment taquinés pour durer un mois. Haletant, il s'écrasa contre le matelas et agrippa la chemise de Bill pour le tirer violemment contre son torse, puis retira son propre t-shirt. Bill comprit et lui donna un coup de main pour retirer le reste de leurs vêtements en un éclair.

« Mon Dieu, je meurs d'envie de faire ça depuis le début de la semaine. » Souffla-t-il en frottant ses mains vers le bas du torse de Tom pour atteindre sa bite lancinante.

Tom soupira, la main de Bill étant enroulée autour de sa queue, la tirant et la parcourant de la fente à la base, le faisant devenir fou. Sa bouche était attachée à son cou, suçant sa peau au même rythme du mouvement de sa main comme elle pompait sa queue de haut en bas, traînant le chaud liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur sa chair durcie.

« Tu vas devoir te préparer toi-même cette fois-ci. Mes ongles sont trop longs. » Souffla Bill contre sa gorge, l'air chaud envoyant des picotements jusqu'à ses orteils.

« Bien, je m'en fous. Donne-moi le lubrifiant. » Dicta Tom, son corps entier se réchauffant à la seconde même. Il sentait déjà quelques perles de sueur se former entre les plis de sa peau.

Bill bondit hors du lit, fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le petit tube tant convoité. Rapidement, il le lança à Tom qui fit sauter le bouchon, en versant une grande quantité dans sa main. Bill revint sur le lit et fixa son regard sur Tom alors que sa main descendit entre ses jambes, derrière ses couilles. Son visage se crispa dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur au fur et à mesure que chaque doigts commencèrent à disparaitre à l'intérieur de son propre corps, un par un.

La queue de Bill se crispa de voir Tom se tordre sur le lit de sa propre touche pressée, ses lèvres en étant mâchouillées pour dissimuler les gémissements qui osaient sortir de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis longtemps, et sa patience était bien mince.

« Mon Dieu, t'es si bon… » Gémit Bill, se mordillant la lèvre d'anxiété.

Tom ouvrit les yeux, et regarda son jumeau. Ils étaient sombres, remplit à ras bord de convoitise et appelaient Bill à lui. Bill frissonna, et mordit sa lèvre encore un peu plus fort.

« Baise-moi, Bill. Je suis prêt. » Lui ordonna Tom, tirant ses doigts hors de lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois que Bill se positionna sur lui, saisissant la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en étaler sur chaque parcelle de peau de sa bite endolorit. C'était frais, et il se sentait comme si ça brûlait sa peau, mais il trouvait la sensation délicieuse d'étendre la substance sur toute sa chair durcie. Pressé, il jeta la bouteille par terre et reposa les yeux sur son frère. Ses joues étaient rosies, ses lèvres étaient toutes bouffies de l'avoir embrassé et ses cheveux blonds étaient tout éparpillés dans le lit sous lui. Il avait presque l'air comestible, et tout le corps de Bill pulsait.

Tom leva le coin de ses lèvres en un léger sourire et écarta ses jambes, accueillant Bill en lui. Bill soupira, s'agrippant à une cuisse en se penchant vers l'avant, poussant son gland progressivement à l'intérieur de lui. La chaleur précipitée à son aine était presque intenable alors qu'il continuait à pousser, s'engloutissant en Tom peu à peu. Il entendit Tom gémir et leva les yeux pour voir son doux visage tout chiffonné par la douleur. Il cessa immédiatement de bouger.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblante à l'unisson de leurs corps.

« Oh Bill, je vais bien. S'il te plait, bouge. Baise-moi ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. » Dit-il, prenant de courtes respirations.

Bill hocha la tête et la poussa au fond, un grognement inattendu tomba de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps non plus. Tom le coinça en lui, le forçant à reculer. Bill baissa la tête, poussa à l'intérieur et tomba dans un rythme constant et sévère qui lui effaçait de plus en plus l'esprit à chaque poussée. Le corps de Tom se tordait et se crispait sous lui, ses gémissements de plaisir lui coulaient aux oreilles comme une douce musique. Il serrait déjà ses muscles autour de lui, et Bill savait de par la façon dont il criait qu'il avait trouvé cette petite parcelle de délicieuse chaleur. Bill grognait et soupirait, et gémit dans le cou de son frère alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus rudement en lui, creusant parfaitement ses ongles dans la peau souple des hanches de Tom.

« B-Bill ! » Murmura Tom, sa tête tombant vers l'arrière.

Bill se pencha sur son épaule, frissonnant alors qu'il venait grossièrement, quelques ondes électriques prenant le dessus sur lui. Tom se raidit sous lui, il serra étroitement ses muscles sur lui, un liquide chaud et gluant s'enduisant entre eux. Bill soupira et s'effondra contre son torse, se sentant soulevé au rythme de respiration difficile de son frère qui commençait à se transformer en un souffle régulier.

« C'est ce que j'appelle jouer sous les couvertures. » Soupira Tom, léchant le cou de son frère.

Bill se mit à rire, enfouissant son visage dans l'amas de dreads de Tom.

« Ouais. »


End file.
